


A Wild Idea

by kickcows



Category: Free!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Rin suggests watching a certain type of video, claiming that friends can watch these types of movies together. Makoto agrees, but they both find out that no - friends really can’t watch these kinds of videos together. Not without hormones running rampant.





	A Wild Idea

**Author's Note:**

> With the new season of Free! just around the corner, I thought I'd write a one shot. Cross-posted from my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/). :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt - “Friends can totally watch porn together and nothing can happen…. no they can’t.”

* * *

“I’ve got a wild idea.”

Makoto looks over at his friend, who has a strange look on his face. “Oh? What sort of idea do you have, Rin?” He asks, as they walk up the long flight of stairs heading back up to his place. Melon ice drips onto the back of his hand, the heat of the afternoon sun quickening the pace at which his ice pop is melting.

“Some of the guys were talking about something, and I was kind of curious to see what it’s all about.” Rin chomps down onto his own ice pop, the two of them splitting one after their joint practice at the Iwatobi High swimming pool. “Is anyone going to be at your place?”

He shakes his head, finishing the last of his ice treat as they climb the second flight. “No, the twins are at a summer camp for the week, and my parents shouldn’t be home until later this evening. Why?”

“No reason.”

Unlocking the front door of his house, Makoto allows his friend to go in first, then follows behind him. “What sort of thing were these guys talking about, if you don’t mind me asking?” He bends down to take his shoes off, the two keeping their socks on as they walk to his bedroom.

“You’ll see.” That look is back on his friend’s face, Makoto beginning to think that this might not be the best idea. “You trust me, don’t you, Makoto?”

“Of course, Rin.” The two walk into his bedroom, and per his friend’s request, he closes the door.

“Lock it.”

Now the worry begins to cloud his mind, as he twists the lock on his door. He  _never_  locks his door, his family always being respectful of his space. He sees Rin has his laptop, and is sitting on the bed, his back against the wall. “So, let me ask you a question.”

“Yes, Rin?” Makoto goes to sit down at his desk, but Rin pats the bed, so he changes his direction to go and sit next to him on the bed. “What is it?” He looks at his laptop, and sees Rin has pulled up an incognito window. “Rin…? Why are you browsing on an incognito window?”

“Safer.” His friend nods, and starts to type out a website. “Now, Makoto - have you ever looked at porn before?”

His stomach drops, his body becoming flushed by the question. “I’ve seen….” He swallows, hating that he doesn’t have a good lying capability. “I’ve seen a couple. Not a whole lot.” He grabs one of his pillows to hide his face, hugging it tight to his chest. “Why…? We’re not….”

“Why not?” Rin asks, as the website that he’s typed in begins to load. “Friends watch this kind of stuff together all the time.”

Makoto wants to believe him, but he knows that he would never watch something pornographic with any of his friends. Even Rin, who is looking at all the options. It takes him a few moments to realize that they’re looking at a gay porn site. That realization makes his cheeks become bright red, the tips of his ears on fire as he averts his eyes from the screen, looking out the window instead.

“What’s wrong?” Noticing that he’s not looking at the screen as he searches, Makoto gives a tiny shake of his head, clutching the pillow more. “Is it because I went to a gay site? Would you prefer to watch some hetero porn? I don’t mind.”

“What? No.” Setting the pillow on his lap, he turns his attention back to the screen of his laptop. “Gay porn is fine.”

“Is that the kind of porn you like to watch?” Rin goes back to searching for a video. “I don’t care either way - all porn is decent...ah! There it is.” He clicks on a link, which takes them to a collection of videos. “See, this is what the guys were talking about.”

Rin clicks the first video, the two men wearing domino masks to hide their identities, as they get settled on what looks like a hotel bed. Makoto grips onto the pillow on his lap with a death grip, eyes growing wide as the two start to kiss, the noises the one that’s clearly on the receiving end making his cheeks heat right back up.

“W-Why are we watching this?” He asks, afraid of taking the pillow off of his lap. The more noises the person makes on the screen, the more his body responds to them. He tries to control his arousal, but with the two men now engaging in a very lewd act, it starts to slip.

A hand touches his, the touch of Rin’s skin on his like a hot iron. He jerks his hand away, but keeps his eyes on the screen, watching as the one in charge spreads his partner’s cheeks apart, spitting onto the opening on his backside. Makoto’s eyes stare at the way it drips down to his sac, his hips shifting a little on his bed. The hand on his arm slides down to his hand, the laptop moving off of Rin’s lap.

“Is it turning you on, Makoto?” The redhead puts his hand onto the pillow, and starts to pull it off of his lap. He drops his other arm down, holding onto it for dear life, ashamed of what Rin will see if he does remove it. “It’s cool. Look.” Rin stops trying to move it. “You’re not looking, Makoto.”

The whiner on the screen pushes his ass back so that the one in control can lick at that spot more, the constant bevy of moans making him grow more flushed. “W-What?” He turns his head to look at his friend, who meets his eyes, and then looks down. His eyes follow, and he gasps when he sees Rin’s warm-up pants are showing him in the same state as he’s in.

“It’s okay to be turned on by this.” Rin nods his head towards the screen, the two now having sex, the bottom’s noises ringing in his ears. “Have you ever thought about having sex like that?”

“I…” He doesn’t know how to answer the question. He’s a seventeen year old male - of  _course_  he’s thought about having sex in some manner one way or another. Has he, though? No.

“Who would you prefer to be?” The pillow gets pulled off of his lap, the strength in his hold disappearing, eyes transfixed on the two on the screen. “The one that’s calling the shots…?” He doesn’t notice Rin’s hand now resting on his thigh, his full attention on the way the two men are now writhing on the bed with one another. “Or the one that’s making those noises…?”

“I don’t know…” He whispers, eyes going back and forth between the man inserting his cock into the other man, then looks at the way the one receiving it shows the pleasure on the visible part of his face. The hand on his thigh moves away, his head turning to the side to look at his friend. He inhales when he sees Rin is touching himself, his warm-up pants pulled down. “Rin…?”

His friend reaches over, and grabs onto his hand. “Touch me…? I can touch you…?” Rin asks, before putting Makoto’s hand where his had been. “Only touch...Nothing else…”

“D-Do you do…” Trying to find the words, he groans as his own warm-up pants are pulled down, Rin’s hand feeling better than his own hand against his hot flesh. “Do you do this with other boys?”

“I’ve never done something like this before, Makoto.”

Rin’s confession helps to lessen the nervousness he feels, his eyes going back to his laptop. Their hands move in a tentative rhythm, both being careful with their touches. The two on the screen have changed positions again, this time the one receiving on his back, knees drawn up to his chest as the one giving is kneeling on the bed, thrusting his cock in and out of him. The screams that the receiver is emitting increases his own arousal tenfold. He can’t hold back his noises any longer, releasing a soft moan as he feels Rin’s thumb rub over the tip of his cock.

The weight on the bed shifts, as the laptop gets pushed to the side, the two men still in the throes of passion, each noise sounding better than the last. Makoto moans, as he feels the weight of Rin’s body on his lap, their cocks lining up as they keep touching each other. He looks up into his maroon eyes, gasping as their fingers lock together, both of their hands sliding up and down on each other’s cocks. Rin drops his head forward, Makoto meeting him halfway on instinct as their mouths come together for the first time.

He moans into his mouth, their hands moving faster as their cocks grind together. He hears Rin whimper, the sound almost in stereo with the way the vocal man on his laptop sounds. Their hips rocks together, tongues rolling on top of each other, hands jerking each other’s cocks. Precum from the tips of both of their cocks help to move their hands at a quicker pace, the noises from the act sending a rush of heat throughout Makoto.

Pulling away from the kiss, he leans his head back, as he feels Rin’s lips touch the side of his neck. “R-Rin…” He moans his name, growing closer to an orgasm. “I can’t…”

“You can…” Rin’s breathless moan next to his ear pushes him past the fear, and embraces the need to come. “Makoto….”

Their eyes meet as they both begin to come, Makoto clutching onto Rin with his one hand gripping his waist. He moans in unison with him, the warmth of their orgasms seeping on to their hands, coating their fingers in the milky white substance. As soon as it ends, their mouths come back together, the two kissing each other while trying to gulp for breath, as if they’d stayed underwater for too long, the need breathe a secondary action to what they currently want.

Makoto leans his head against the wall, as he pulls his hand off of their cocks. Rin brings it up to his lips to lick it off, so with his free hand, he does the same to Rin’s dirty hand. They share another kiss, the video ending as they give each other a little taste of themselves. Taking a few deep breaths, Makoto smiles up at Rin, who returns his smile with the same affection.

“That was pretty nice.” He picks up Rin’s clean hand, and kisses the back of it, before the redhead moves to rest his head against his shoulder.

“It was, wasn’t it.” Rin scoots to be closer to him, Makoto moving them so that they’re laying properly on the bed, being careful of the laptop now resting at the foot of the bed. “Hope I wasn’t too demanding.”

Laughing, he shakes his head. “No. It was just the push I needed.” Makoto kisses his cheek, resting close to him. “Thank you for showing it to me.”

“You’re welcome.”

They rest together for a half hour, then get dressed so that Rin can catch the last train back to Samezuka. “See you at practice next week?” Rin asks, as Makoto walks with him out the door.

“Yes!” Just as Rin begins to walk away, he pulls him back towards him, and hugs him close. “Maybe you can come over afterwards?” He whispers into his ear, happy to see some color now on Rin’s cheeks as they pull away from each other.

The redhead nods his head, then gives a little wave before making his way to the stairs. Makoto heads back inside, and closes the door, releasing a happy sigh. It’s not what he expected to be doing this afternoon with his friend, but he’s very happy that it happened. He can still feel Rin’s hand on his body, the taste of his essence still on his tongue. He wonders if things will go back to normal next week, or if they might do something more. Ignoring those thoughts, he heads into the kitchen, and begins to prepare dinner for his family with a big smile on his face.


End file.
